


There's Something in the Way He Moves

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom enjoys peaceful nights with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something in the Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended. 
> 
> A prompt by Batsutousai for [this](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com/post/89875171312/emotional-drabble-prompts) challenge (#23) 
> 
> Thanks to Bats for betaing her own prompt xD

Tom enjoyed nights like this. When he could lie next to his lover and just watch. Get lost in the way his raven’s lids fluttered when he was dreaming, or how his face, lined with sorrow and anger so very often, mellowed out in his sleep, softened by the soothing presence of Tom. The actor slid closer to his sleeping boyfriend so he could softly stroke away a lock of hair that had fallen over Loki’s eyes and threatened to disturb his peaceful slumber. 

Just a few hours ago, the now serene-looking face had been lined with anger, eyes blazing with fury. For several days, the two had been living together in silence. Loki had refused to speak or even interact with Tom save for some basic things concerning the state of the house or the food, but he had not given a reason for it. After a few initial attempts at finding out what bothered his lover, Tom had resigned himself to wait it out since he knew that sometimes Loki just could not talk about his problems, silver tongue or not. 

However, after days of silence, Loki had suddenly burst out with, “Did you mean it? Did you really mean it?” Staring angrily at Tom, Loki loomed over the unsuspecting actor sitting on the couch. 

“Mean... what exactly? Darling, what’s wrong?” Tom knew he should be upset that Loki had not spoken to him for so long without any apparent reason, but the way Loki strained his neck, paired with the almost pleading look on his face, told him to save feeling like that for later. “Did I upset you? I’m sorry if I did, really, but... work with me here. What did I say?” Standing up slowly, Tom lightly took Loki’s hands in his own, careful not to restrain him because he knew his lover would bolt immediately if he felt threatened in any way. 

The raven had begun to shiver with rage and, judging by the way his eyes darted between their joined hands and Tom’s eyes, fear. “You... you... Norns! Dammit, you...” Suddenly there was no force behind Loki’s words anymore. His voice was small, and Tom had difficulties hearing him. “You said you would still love me if you... if... I would show you my J-Jötunn form... But... you did not mean that, did you?” 

It had been hard to hear, but Tom could have sworn there was hope in that last words. Slowly, softly, he ran his hands up Loki’s arms so that he could embrace him. “Of course I meant it, my love. I would not lie to you, you know that, hm?” Tom swayed them back and forth a bit, trying to soothe Loki. He knew how much the raven loathed his other – his “real” – form, but months ago he had told him that he would like to see it and he would love him still. Back then, Loki had just become silent for a moment before changing the subject, and Tom had let him. It had been important to him that Loki knew, but he had never wanted to pressure him. 

Loki hid his face in Tom’s neck, but he was still stiff and shivered. It took Tom a few minutes to calm him down with soft-spoken assurances and his closeness and warmth. When his lover relaxed and returned the hug, Tom gently kissed him on the cheek. “Loki, you are my love. And you always will be, no matter what. I don’t care how you look or what you say, I will always love you, okay? You will always have a place in my heart, never forget that.” 

“I... thank you, Thomas. I love you too.” Loki’s voice was still faint, but for him to have gathered the courage to say these words in such a moment was more than enough assurance for Tom that they would be alright. 

Later, after Loki had pulled himself together again, the couple had retreated to bed. Exhausted from his outburst, Loki had soon fallen asleep, but not before promising Tom that one day he would show him his Jötunn form, although he did not yet dare to. Tom just smiled and nodded, grateful that Loki had decided to trust him with this, at least someday. 

For now Tom was content with just watching his lover sleep peacefully, freed from the weight of at least one small burden that weighed so heavy on his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_ny21nxOCs) song which was my inspiration for this thing, basically. Also, it is sung by my favourite VA <3 *coughs*


End file.
